


The Orb of Kanuu Book 2: Harry Potter

by AGreaterCreator



Series: The Orb of Kanuu [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreaterCreator/pseuds/AGreaterCreator
Summary: The orb has left Giles and come to Hogwarts into the possession of Draco Malfoy. Hermione's interference leads to her being his first target.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Orb of Kanuu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466131
Kudos: 4





	The Orb of Kanuu Book 2: Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters have been made 18 and over

This is a fictional story about fictional people, it's a perverted story (I hope) so should not be read by anyone under 18.  
ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18 AND OVER

Pairings: Draco/Hermione

Codes: M/F, MC, magic.

Harry Potter: The Orb of Kanuu Chapter 1.  
by agreatercreator1@gmail.com  
Draco was fuming, Potter, Weasley and that filthy Mud Blood embarrassed him again. He snuck into the dressing room as the teams were playing Quidditch he was going to get revenge. As soon as he entered the room, he say a brown package it read  
“Mr Harry Potter  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry”  
He took the package and ran away. He had no idea he’d been seen Hermione Granger had spotted him entering and watched him steal the parcel. She then followed him determined to get the package back for Harry.  
Draco entered an empty classroom and Hermione followed him in.  
As he stood at the deck tearing the paper off, she confronted him.  
“Give it back, Malfoy”.  
“Make me, Granger” he snarled  
“I will report you too Dumbledore”  
Draco grimaced “fine, take the stupid crystal ball” he held the orb up and Hermione just starred at it.  
Draco noticed she had froze in place just staring at the orb.  
“Are you ok” he asked confused  
“Yes thankyou” she replied in a monotone voice  
“You’re acting strange, Granger”  
“I’m sorry. How would you like me to act?”  
Draco looked at the orb then at Hermione and it began to dawn on him she was in a trance  
“Admit that you are a filthy Mud Blood.”  
“I am a filthy Mud Blood”  
He smiled he knew Hermione would never willingly use that phrase. Suddenly he had an idea Hermione was a bitch but she was hot.  
“Hermione lift your skirt and say it again Sexily”  
Hermione lifted the hem of her skirt revealing her stocking tops and her pink silk panties the she looked Draco in the eyes licked her lips and said “I am a filthy Mud Blood”  
Draco felt himself grow stiff, “Ok Granger, strip”  
Without a thought of her own Hermione peeled off her sweater and tie, Then she unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall to the floor followed by her skirt. Draco felt his mouth water as he stood looking at her in just her pink underwear and stockings.  
“looking good Granger, carry on”  
She did so unclipping her bra and sliding off her panties, Draco stared licking his lips as he approached her he stroked her face then his hand slid down to her breasts.   
“Kneel down Granger” he commanded.  
As she did so he unfastened his trousers and pulled out his erect cock offering it to Hermione.  
“Have you ever sucked a cock?”  
She nodded  
“Who?”  
“Hagrid”

Draco tried to envision Hermione trying to fit the half giants cock in her mouth.  
“How did you fit it in your mouth?”  
“We don’t. He just likes us to stroke, kiss and lick it till he cums”  
“Us?”  
“Me, Ginny and Luna. It’s a deal we made a few years ago. He lets us keep his cum, Giant cum is good for the skin.”  
“Suck mine.”  
“Ok”  
She moved closer and took him in her mouth  
As she began to suck he grinned, it felt amazing.   
“Finally usssing your mouth the right way Graaangaah”  
He put both hands on the back of her head and began thrusting into her. He had tried getting Pansy to suck his dick but a hand job was all he could ever get. This was awesome Hermione knew what she was doing. He wondered who else would do things for him.  
He felt a tightness in his groin and pulled out just intime to plaster her with his seed.  
Putting himself away he looked down at the cum drenched Hermione  
“That was very good, get dressed and fuck off.”  
She obeyed. Sitting down Draco Inspected the orb.  
“This is gonna be fun”


End file.
